Legend of the Titans REDO!
by deathknight sora
Summary: Redueing an old story i never finish. Set in the World of Warcraft and with the Teen Titans throw in. plz leave a review.


**The Demons March On.**

Long time no see old friends of my last story I gave up all hope but now I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL! AHAHAHAHAHAH!

In other words I'm revising "**Legend of the Titans" **thanks to my inner other self I call Sora. Sora speaks to me and tells me to go back to my roots and complete it.

_Ok some thing you need to know before you read this story._

_1. This takes place in the world of Warcraft so if you don't know go and buy the game its fun!_

_2. I have made some character changes but no name changes_

_Robin's a Roge._

_Starfire is a Sorceress._

_Raven's a Warlock_

_BB'a Druid_

_And last but not least Cyborg's a Paladin_

_3. Just know your Warcraft!_

_Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans nor Warcraft or Blizzard and if I did I would be a happy man! And one rich basterd _

Chapter one: The start of things to come

The village of Sliverwood was small, located in the mountains of Quel'Thalas. A village of only 150 Humans but the Humans here were the misfits of there mother land of Lordaeron, there own brothers and sisters backstab them for not believing in the light. The Mother Earth was there goddess, the way of nature, being one with the Earth. The exiles were given 3 days to run and hide before being hunted down and hang from the trees. As the head of this newly form religion, Slade would not let his followers die in such a meaningless way.

2 years later…

The trees bent all the way down to let there keepers enter, Robin was to his 3 week recon of Lordaeron was over due by 3 days…Slade will not be happen with him this time.

As Robin enters the village center an apocalyptic sense was about the feeling of death and chaos was as cold as a winter's night. The village children were running around playing with each other with there gifs form the elements. Even as a 17 year old teen he wanted to normal…but what bothered Robin was he never knew what normal was…his was first memory was waking up in a field dress in a Azeroth warriors leather suite his head was bloody with no voice of the past speaking about his memories…was that normal?

After wondering around half dead Robin fell down to the ground hoping that the dead city sprites will come and take him to the hall of his ancestress but, fate was a bitch that day…Slade found him with a hunting party he was with. "Nature spook to me." was what Slade told the village people for the reason for taking in this outsider. Slade took in the teen like if he was his own son and thought him in the ways of a Rogue for belonging to no one suites him well.

He was just Slade's tool in order to gain control of the mountain area around Sliverwood, a tool to destroy any humanoids who would oppose this new start. And this tool was all too good at it.

Robin pushes back the cloth curettes to see Slade sitting in this hand carve wooden throne, Slade then speaks,

"You're late Robin, but right now I'm not that concern about it a much greater shadow is near by, so please give your report."

Robin then stands at attention, "Lordaeron is no more Slade."

Slade right eye twitch a little. "How so?"

"A group of undead who call them self's the Forsaken have token over the lands of the Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine and are now currently in the disputed land of the Hillsbrad Foothills."

A sigh of relief came to Slade. "Well…now this land will be our home now that Lordaeron is no more...but there's something bigger that the Undead that threaten us all"

"What is it sir?"

"The winds and the trees have spoken to me Robin, they tell me of a Demon raising an army in the Hinterlands, he is cutting the trees to make there weapons to beat to the sound of war."

"But what can we do against a demon lord sir?" question Robin

"Send you" Slade said in the same manner

Shock, Robin ask, "Why me?"

"Because Robin you are the best we've got and if the world is sent to flame then The Exiled Druids of Lordaeron will make a stand and first strike, You have a new mission now Robin, go and find this demon and don't come back till you have killed it or have been killed by it."

"Harsh way to banish someone Slade!"

"O its not banishment anymore just tossing away a toy I don't need anymore."

Robin was silence for a bit, "Fine, I'll do it but the glory shall be mine and not your people."

Slade smile a bit, "That's the point Robin."

The next day with supplies given to him Robin headed to the south-west, now that he had no home nomad seem to the only path left. First stop the ruins of Alterac seem nice seeing as there was no where else to go.

End chapter 1

Well there goes Chapter one getting that of the ground. I don't expect much reviews or flames, all are welcome just as long as there reviews!

Also this story is dedicated to albinoraven666 for her story "Love is such a sweet sorrow", Cielita for her on going story "Life has a rhythm of its own" (a god knows how many chapters and side story's ) and to JeRkY (keep the faith WOOP WOOP)

Till next time!


End file.
